


【光切】上瘾 全文

by PigeonGuGuGu



Category: None - Fandom, 阴阳师
Genre: M/M, 光切 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonGuGuGu/pseuds/PigeonGuGuGu
Summary: 光切 有强迫\跟踪\欺骗\偷窥情节 请注意避雷
Relationships: 光切
Kudos: 12





	【光切】上瘾 全文

醒来的时候，映入眼帘的是洁白的天花板。

鬼切动了一下手臂，有些刺痛，他勉力撑起身子，看到手上插着输液针。头有些发晕，他缓缓躺了回去。

外面好像有人在说话，他发不出声音，只能等着。

一个陌生的男人走了进来，握住了他的手。鬼切畏缩了一下，把手抽了回来。

“鬼切，感觉好些了吗？”

医生走进来，把试图坐起来的鬼切按了回去。

“别担心，你的情况很稳定。虽然被车撞到，但是只伤到了一条腿。比较严重的是头部的撞击，我们初步的结论是脑震荡导致的暂时性失忆。不要太担心，积极配合治疗，会好起来的。”

交代了不要呆太长时间后，医生就出去了。

男人在陪护床上坐了下来，手肘撑在膝盖上看着他。

“你是……”鬼切头痛得睁不开眼睛，用另一只没有扎针的手挡住了脸。

“对不起，我不该让你自己出门的。都怪我。”那人低着头说。“你现在想不起来，但我会帮你，你不要担心。” 

“我是……你的丈夫，你的Alpha，我们半个月前结婚了。前天你出门时被车撞倒了，你当时流了不少血，我真的吓坏了……” 

感觉到鬼切现在没有精神多说话，他站了起来。

“你好好休息，我会经常来看你的。你在这里好好治疗。” 

鬼切脑子里一片空白，他闭上眼睛，试图再睡一会。不知道过了多久，他感觉到有人站在了床头。

创伤后的人对身边的动静格外敏感，他猛的睁开了眼睛。

床边不是刚才那个人，而是一个高个子男人。他沉默地看了鬼切一会，开口道:

“刚才来看你的人，叫源赖光，你是在和他同居的时候被撞的。”

“……”鬼切对同居这个词有些奇怪的感觉。在他缺失的记忆力自己居然已经结婚了这个认知让他有些奇异的恐慌感。“他说过，不过他已经走了……你要是来找他……”

“听着，我是来找你的。而且他没有走，他现在在医生的办公室里说话。”那人打断了他。“八岐大蛇……我之前和他共事过，如果你还记得他是谁的话。他告诉我一些……你现在听到可能会难以接受，他想带你离开这儿。”

鬼切恍惚了一下。离开？他刚才说会再来看他的。医院这么会现在就放我走？

“虽然他的消息多半是出于某些恶趣味，但是应该是真实的，源赖光不知道什么原因不希望你……恢复记忆。”

鬼切:“不希望……你在说什么……我不明白……”

远处传来关门的声音，那人回头看了一下，还好脚步声往远处去了。

“他会带你离开这里，去没有人认识你们的地方，你没办法再和你这边的朋友联系。”

这个概念本来是很吓人的，但鬼切努力回忆了一下，他的脑子不容他想起很多熟人的名字。

“我为什么相信你？”

“你不应该相信我，做的很对。但是从我个人来看，即便你和他一起走，他会把你照顾的很好，你们也会过上以前一样的生活。我只是觉得你理应知道真相。”

“没时间了，快做决定吧。你的朋友在外面等你，不走以后就来不及了。”

鬼切感觉头更痛了。他感觉这句话之前有人对他说过。

“不用。”他突然说。

“什么？”

“我不会走的。”鬼切坚定地说。

“就算你说的是真的，我也不会任他摆布的。”

“谢谢你告诉我，但是我要自己查清楚。”

源赖光回到病房的时候，鬼切已经醒了。

他靠在病床上，转头笑了一下。虽然脸色还很苍白，但明显气色好了些。

“你来啦。”

1  
“呼...呼，呼...甩掉了吗...”

青年弓着腰，手撑在膝盖上，大口喘着气。那种如影随形的感觉似乎暂时消失了，他终于放松了神经，靠在窄巷里并不干净的墙上休息片刻。深蓝色的衬衫已经被汗水浸湿了，他的发梢也糊在颈上，可青年似乎毫不在意，警惕地听着四周的动静。

已经整整一个月了。过去的一个月里，鬼切每次下班走回家的路上，都会感到身后有人在跟着他，而且不仅仅如此，还有......

还有那种充满渴望和狂热的目光。

刚刚在街道上他又感到了这种注视，如蛆附骨地跟随着他。此时已经是深夜，街道空无一人，他咬了咬牙，突然拔腿狂奔，冲到离公寓一条街的巷子里，这种感觉才消失。他跑的时候回头看了看，没有人跟上来。

难道又是错觉？

尽管楼道里暖色调的灯光和建筑里熟悉的生活噪音让鬼切稍稍缓和了紧张，他在按电梯的时候还是飞快地选了楼层，猛按关门键。

10层门开的时候，映入眼帘的是酒吞火红的鸡窝头。公共区间堆满了生活杂物，其中对面屋那对情侣的箱子占了一大半，还有一部分是隔壁沉默寡言的高个子堆放的类似猫粮的东西，鬼切一度怀疑他虐待小动物，毕竟所谓的猫粮总是散发着奇怪的味道。酒吞拖着一大箱速食面从鬼切身边路过，一面飞快地打量了一下他。

“怎么弄得身上都是灰，我记得你这份工作是坐办公室的啊？”

鬼切看了一眼酒吞脚上已经露出毛边的拖鞋，在心里质疑了一下他哪来的立场说自己。

酒吞已经把东西拖到了门口，站直靠在门框上，抱起了胳膊。

“你又被别人尾随啦？”

“准确的说......我还没看到过什么可疑的人，只是，感觉。”

“小心一些总没什么坏处。要不明天我去接茨木的时候顺便捎上你？”

“...算了吧，谢谢”鬼切暗暗黑线，你和茨木的摩托上大概容不下第三个人吧。

酒吞大概也意识到了这个问题，尴尬地笑了下。

“要不......”他用下巴比划了下旁边的那扇门。

“......算了。”

“哎呀没关系，虽然那位是个Alpha，但据本大爷的观察，他已经下决心和猫共度余生了，让他送你也不是什么问题......话说你有见过他的猫吗，我从来没......哎？”酒吞还没说完，鬼切已经关门了，他挠了挠头。“真是奇怪，这家伙...有喜欢的人了？没听说过......怕人家吃醋？？”

今天格外的累。鬼切用昨天就在杯子里的冷水吞下几片药，然后一头栽倒在廉租屋老旧的床上，双目无神地仰望着天花板。

酒吞刚才的话还在他脑海里回响。

确实是，独自住在这种老旧小区的独身Omega确实不怎么常见。鬼切闭上眼睛，脑海里又浮现出那个熟悉的身影。

他这份工作的上级，那个叫源赖光的人。

一定是单身太久了，才会看那个傲慢又自大Alpha这么顺眼。而且不只是这样......虽然知道不应该对自己的老板有这样的想法，可鬼切每次望着那个白西装的男人，心里都有一种近乎崇拜的喜爱。

那个人做什么都那么完美，从他低沉的声线，一丝不苟的衣着，到修长的手指，无一不让人着迷。

鬼切叹了口气。

人不能总是沉浸在不切实际的幻想中，鬼切。能仰望着他的背影就是一种恩赐了，我怎么能肖想着这么完美的人能注意到住在廉租屋，和三个人拼租金拮据地维持生活，还要每天靠阿司匹林缓解头痛和神经紧张的下属呢。听起来就是一个不靠谱的玛丽苏套路。

楼道里传来很轻的脚步声。大概是隔壁存在感很低的那个高个子邻居，鬼切心里想。明天大概要和他谈一谈那个啃坏他最后一双完好的皮鞋的猫了。猫原来会咬东西的吗？真是奇怪。明天坐地铁上班好了，虽然车站偶尔会有几个盯着他看的Alpha流氓，还有一种令人反感的信息素混合汗水的味道，但至少公共场合不会碰到尾随别人的变态了。

明天是周五，大概要绕路去商店翻翻这周的打折商品。明天要给茨木发个信息，还要......

一片黑暗中，鬼切疲惫地胡思乱想了一会，终于睡着了。

鬼切没有注意到，自己公寓对面的楼上，有人正透过窗帘注视着他的一举一动。

源赖光冷着脸看着鬼切和酒吞交谈。他调查了这个人，发现他和鬼切从中学时期起就是同学。朋友？还是......

他眯起眼睛。

至少三个月没修过的头发，夸张的首饰，穿着拖鞋出门，啧。鬼切，你不该和这种人混在一起。

进门了……你这周几乎每天都靠吃药入眠，这不是好的习惯。没关系，我会帮你改掉的。

源赖光盯着鬼切在床上抱紧被子的一角，翻来覆去无法入睡。

即使睡着了也是蜷缩着身子，没有安全感的睡眠姿势。

他下意识地扯了扯衬衫的领口。

我想在你身边，鬼切……我可以搂着你入睡，我可以每天花几个小时只是看着你安静漂亮的脸。我不需要再嫉妒你的朋友，路边舔过你手指的流浪猫，此刻蹭过你腿内侧的被子。

我不想要你再用那种崇拜的眼神看着我。我想让你在床上含着眼泪求我再多给你一点，想让你跪在我身下抬头委屈又难耐地望着我，想……

我想得到你，鬼切。

而你会是属于我的。

2  
还有十分钟就下班了。源赖光坐在办公桌后面，无聊地越过显示器盯着坐在工位上的鬼切整理材料。

今天某人心情很好呢……啧。是因为在外面等你的那个人吗？竟然在上班时间聊天……没错，我看了你的操作界面。虽然作为上司我不该滥用操作系统的权限，但我相信你能理解我的心情……是吗，鬼切。

呵……

这么着急，时间一到就立刻跑出去了。你要去见谁？还是你的那个老同学？…

下班时间，大家路过时纷纷和源赖光打招呼，后者心不在焉地一一点头示意。好不容易人都走的差不多了，源赖光夹着公文包准备离开，电梯门一开，他的脸色瞬间黑的比电梯里那个人紫色的西装颜色还深。

“八岐，真是少见。”

“我也很高兴见到你，源赖光大人。”八岐大蛇抱着胳膊斜靠在了旁边，似乎源赖光的不爽让他更开心了一些。“这么早就回去……哦？一层，呵…”

源赖光看着他带着某种恶趣味的打量，一阵头疼。居然忘了这条毒蛇，真是疏忽。八岐肯定发现源氏的老板不可能自己走路回住处，而他刚刚已经按了一层。

仿佛为了印证他的想法，八岐带着那种让源赖光想暴起打人的优越感开口道:“真没想到，源大老板也有偷偷溜出去的时候，私会？啧啧啧……”

源赖光无语地看了他一眼，没有搭理他。

这还真是戳到痛处了。你什么时候才能是属于我的呢，鬼切。现在我甚至不能去见你，只能悄悄跟在你后面，看着你的背影，通过打探你的生活了解关于你的一切。

现在还要加上被喜欢打探的八岐大蛇挖苦。

电梯门终于开了，源赖光扔下带着一副了然表情的八岐，快步走出了电梯。

已经走了吗……没关系，我知道你要去哪里。

再稍等一下，鬼切。

此时鬼切确实正在去市中心的路上，只不过今天是和茨木一起。后者显然对周末的半价商品并不很敏感，要不是鬼切提议去百货，他可能会照常乘酒吞的小摩托回公寓度过一个充满爆米花和肥宅水的球赛之夜。

从公寓到超市可能是除了上班路线只外鬼切唯一能记得很清楚的路线。他驾轻就熟地拉着茨木穿梭在货架之间，不断往篮子里加入接下来一整个星期所需的食材和日耗品，看得茨木一阵无语:“你究竟计划打折采购多久了……”

“……”

采购多久了……”

“……”

这家商场离酒吞管的商铺很近，难得今天他找了管事的星熊来帮忙，偷闲跑出来一起吃饭饮酒。平时酒吞和茨木的公寓太乱，鬼切不喜欢热闹，又不好总跑到人家家里去蹭吃蹭喝，所以虽然是邻居又是同学，聚餐的机会还是少的。所以这次有空，三人一直聊到很晚才回家。

然而回去的路上，星熊打电话来说店里出了点问题，让他赶紧过去。此时三人已经在地铁上，酒吞暴躁地挂了星熊的电话，跟鬼切道了个歉，急匆匆地下车坐反向的地铁回去了。隔壁批发海鲜的已经好几次来找事了，茨木想想还是多一个人去比较好，也跟去了。

不过喝了两壶酒的酒吞明显还很清醒，酒量不行的鬼切就是另一码事了。虽然是多年同学，日常活动也很相近，鬼切的酒量却远比不上这两个把酒当水喝的人。

鬼切心想，明明很有自知之明地只喝了两三杯，怎么还是头好晕......

刚刚还没什么问题，稍坐了一会，酒意大概渐渐上来了，鬼切脸颊微微发红，眼睛也有点睁不开了。他靠在车厢的墙壁上，努力保持清醒。

当时鬼切还不知道，是发情期快来了，才比平时更容易疲倦，平时就酒量不好的他更醉的有些昏昏沉沉了。

从看到那两个邻居外加老同学出现，源赖光的脸色就越来越阴沉。

你怎么回事，鬼切？这么晚不回家，还和这些人混在一起，你的交友真令人担忧。

你居然让那个人拉着你的手……虽然他也是个Omega,但你现在应该挽着我的胳膊，带着那样快乐的表情听我说话。只要你一直在我身边，我可以陪你去任何地方。

我才不会像你的朋友那样半路扔下你不管。我不想错过能跟你在一起的每一分钟，鬼切。

源赖光跟在不远不近的地方，看着鬼切像醉酒的小猫一样揉着眼睛，不自觉地咽了咽口水。

你不知道自己多诱人，宝贝。看来我要多跟着你走一会了，喝醉酒又一个人搭夜班车，不怕被不怀好意的Alpha盯上吗？

...选择性忽略掉这个故事里似乎自己才是某些“不怀好意的Alpha”，源赖光对这个解释很满意，在鬼切下车的时候大步跟了上去。

真是小看你了呢，鬼切。醉成这样居然可以找到正确的换乘站。源赖光心里无语地想。

等等……你在往哪边走？你离轨道太近了！

鬼切似乎真的有些失去方向感，迷迷糊糊地走路走不出直线，眼看离铁轨越来越近，源赖光心里一急，几乎要喊出来提醒他。

可是已经来不及了，隧道由远及近的灯光越拉越亮，鬼切一不留神踩在站台的边缘，似乎要滑倒摔下去，源赖光几步冲上去，一把把他拉了回来。

危险解除了。喝醉的Omega身体更软了些，无力地靠在他怀里。一切发生的太快，源赖光惊魂未定地看了一眼呼啸而过的地铁，又看了看趴在自己肩上的鬼切，一时有点不真实感。

“呼……”

似乎是刚刚也受了点惊吓，鬼切微微清醒了一点，抬起头看了看救了自己的人。脑子还很混乱的他辨认出眼前这个银发青年似乎是某个自己偷偷暗恋的人，但怎么可能……他不可能出现在这里啊……

难道是出现幻觉了？还是我已经死了？

一时间这个逻辑对于酒还没醒的鬼切有点复杂，他一思考就又有些头晕，反正眼前这个人还挺像自己喜欢的那个谁，干脆一头靠回了源赖光肩上。

源赖光:……？!

送鬼切回去的那几站地铁简直是源赖光这辈子最幸福外加煎熬的时间。

他梦寐以求的Omega软软地闭着眼睛靠在他身上，还用手轻轻抓着他的衣服。鬼切信息素淡淡的甜香让他几乎克制不住自己去吻他近在咫尺的嘴唇，或是去抚摸他的脸颊和修长的脖颈。

重点是还要弯腰避免撑起小帐篷，真的很辛苦啊……

对面的Beta情侣投来诡异的目光。确实，现在源赖光看起来像个灌醉Omega拐回家的变态...

要是真的可以这么干就好了……他恨恨地想。就这点防备心，估计不需要多少筹划就能成功吧……多注意你平时的生活真的没错。

搪塞掉鬼切咕哝“你怎么知道我住在这”的疑问，源赖光把鬼切塞到公寓里扔到沙发上，帮他开了灯倒了杯水，这才离开。他回到自己在对面楼租下的公寓，从窗户继续看着他草草收拾了一下之后一头栽在床上。

喝成这样...明天大概会断片吧……虽然今天似乎都没有想起来我是谁。

很好。

源赖光摸了摸刚才偷偷装进口袋里真的，从鬼切抽屉里摸出的备用钥匙。

你什么都不记得就最好了。

3

鬼切头晕目眩地睁开眼。  
已经是早上十点钟了，可他还是困得睁不开眼睛，全身乏力。上午的太阳照的他头痛欲裂。  
昨天……哎，想起来了，和他们喝酒到深夜，然后……好像他们先走了，好像……  
他用手遮住了眼，逃避现在必须起床和昨天差点掉下地铁轨道的事实。  
也许我记错了？我好像……可能……没有因为站不稳差点摔下站台，也就没有碰到……  
他用力晃了下脑袋。  
怎么可能是他，源氏的老板怎么可能坐地铁出行嘛……  
想到这里他又不安起来。好像还是有点印象被人从铁轨边缘拉回来，要是这样必须去感谢人家才行。但是记忆又不太清楚了，万一记错了，肯定要被当成神经病的。  
他扫了一眼乱糟糟的屋子，想象了一下源赖光扶着自己绕过地上路障一样的杂物和衣服回到屋里的情景，把这个荒唐的画面赶出了脑海。屋里一点有人来过的痕迹都没有。  
他怎么可能来这种墙壁发霉的居民楼，真的是。  
咳，昨天买的东西似乎落在商场的寄存处忘记取了。

下了地铁之后，鬼切拖着沉重的脚步，慢慢在烈日暴晒下行走，内心暗暗发誓再也不喝酒了，不，一杯还是可以承受的，再多不行了。  
呼……  
他不由自主地摸向口袋里的药瓶。  
发情期快到了，医生再三叮嘱过不能过度依赖药物治疗头痛，尤其是发情期，绝对不能乱吃。纠结再三，他还是放弃了，咬牙从存包处认领了昨天丢下的东西，原路脚步沉重地走回家去。

源赖光看着鬼切坐在楼梯间的箱子上和酒吞说话，一阵心烦。只不过是早上没有注意到他出门了，结果焦急地等了一个上午，回来就看到鬼切和别人开心地聊天。  
昨天明明是你不靠谱的朋友丢下你先走掉的。  
昨天明明还靠在我肩上，抓着我的袖子不放，今天又心安理得地接受别人的关心，真有你的。  
一点防备心都没有，每天和不靠谱的朋友混在一起，让人怎么放心。

看来只有把你变成属于我的东西才能安心......鬼切。

那天晚上鬼切很早就上床休息了。这几天的疲劳，停药之后的应激反应，加上发情期的生理反应，几乎让他筋疲力尽。打了抑制剂之后他躺在床上划了一会手机就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
睡梦中他没有听见钥匙插进锁眼缓缓拧动的轻响声。

源赖光轻轻走进屋里，反手带上了门。  
鬼切睡得太沉了。他仰躺着，双唇微微张开，睡着的呼吸声微微比平时沉重一点。  
源赖光并不着急走向自己毫无防备的猎物，而是在屋内无声地踱步打量着。  
屋内充满了鬼切留下的生活痕迹。他近距离看着，弥补着自己每天在另一栋楼上隔窗观望的距离感。路过茶几的时候他顺手拿起了鬼切留在那里的几条包装绳。  
要是一会你反应太大，我可能会不小心弄伤你，还是小心一点比较好。

朦胧中，鬼切感觉到似乎有人掀开了他的被子，慢慢上到床上。他感觉到那个人掀开了他的居家服，手指抚过他胸前。可是眼皮重得抬不起来，他恍惚地想，大概是梦吧，又昏沉地睡了过去。  
一切都是那么顺理成章。源赖光知道鬼切每到发情期断药的时候都睡得很死，以前他看到过楼道里物业管理人员疯狂拍门但鬼切只是翻了个身并没有醒过来，才敢直接上手。鬼切的睡衣已经在睡眠过程中蹭开了两颗扣子，露出一片肌肤。空气里微微有些浓重的木槿花的甜香让他几乎失去理智。  
他用颤抖的手轻轻抚过鬼切体温微高的身体，褪去了他的衣物，用刚才找到的绳子把他的手束缚在身后。  
自己曾经梦寐以求的Omega无意识地躺在面前，源赖光再也忍不住，扯掉鬼切的内裤，用手轻轻揉捏他的下身，一边用手指探进后穴。  
鬼切轻轻皱起了眉，动了动，但还没有醒过来。  
感受着后穴灼热的温度，源赖光解开腰带，释放出自己胀痛的硬挺，在鬼切柔软的大腿内侧轻轻摩擦。当他抵上已经有些湿润的后穴磨蹭时，鬼切轻哼了一声，偏了偏头。源赖光知道他快醒了，忍耐着没有插进去，只在穴口时轻时重地顶弄着，手上还不忘照顾鬼切胸前的红点，耐心挑逗着Omega未经人事的身体。  
毕竟猎物总要慢慢玩弄才有趣。  
鬼切皱着眉头弓起了身子，终于逐渐清醒过来。疲惫和无力感涌了上来，他一时没有反应过来正在发生什么，但压在自己身上的人动作无法忽视，他惊得要起身，被源赖光按住了肩膀，没法行动。  
黑暗中，鬼切惊恐地挣扎着想拜托束缚，但手被绑在身后，腿又被牢牢按住，无法挣脱。他听见那人轻笑一声，抚摸着他的腿根，嗓音沙哑地说:  
“醒了？你睡得可真沉。”  
慌乱中，鬼切没有听出源赖光刻意压低的声音，他惊慌地向后退缩，被Alpha拽了回来，灼热的性器向他后穴内挤进去。他惊叫出声，负在身后的手徒劳地在有限的活动范围内推着源赖光架起他双腿的手。  
源赖光残忍地缓缓推进，一面轻声问:“刚才弄你的时候……身体不还很配合吗……真的不试试？”  
已经提前注射了抑制剂的身体没有完全做好接受Alpha的准备，鬼切痛苦地反弓起身子，泪水控制不住地滑落下来。  
源赖光终于进到了一个很深的位置，下身被甬道包裹的舒适感让他深吸了一口气，但更让他难以自已的是终于占有自己日思夜想的Omega的满足感。他退出了一点，开始慢慢前后抽插起来。  
“啊……”鬼切忍不住喊出声。信息素的气味是陌生的，他断断续续地问:  
“你……到底是……是谁……”  
意料之中的没有得到回答。  
鬼切呜咽颤抖着，每次破碎的声音从他紧咬的牙缝里漏出来，身上肆意妄为的人总会动的更猛些。他咬着嘴唇，把脸埋进被褥里。混乱中他踢到了床头柜，柜子连同上面他用来喝药的水杯倒在地上打碎了，可源赖光毫不在意，丝毫没有减轻动作，让老旧的木板床随着两人的运动发出承受快到极限的嘎吱声。  
源赖光咬上鬼切的腺体，强行把信息素注入进去，鬼切难受得呜咽出声。Alpha的信息素进入了他长期使用抑制剂的身体，强迫他进入了发情期。

后穴的充实感，大腿的酥麻和胸前红樱的胀痛裹挟着陌生的快感冲散了他的理智和耻辱，他开始不自觉地微微张开双腿，随着快感绷紧了小腿，让身体随着本能配合源赖光的动作。后者干脆把他抱起来，让他趴在自己肩上，抱着他进到更深的地方。  
鬼切无力地靠在源赖光肩头，感受着那双手抚摸他光滑的脊背，把他牢牢按在欲望上面。两人身体紧贴在一起，不断磨蹭这，鬼切在颤抖中达到了高潮。

门口传来敲门声。鬼切双目无神地睁开眼睛，想，大概是隔壁奇怪的邻居下班回来了。有时夜里醒来会听见晚归邻居的脚步声。大概是听到刚才重物倒下的声音，想确认一下他没事。他又挣扎了两下，试图发出声音，却被源赖光捂住了嘴。  
“嘘。”他听见施暴者带着笑意的声音。“我锁了门，他进不来的。你想让邻居在外面听你是怎么叫的吗？”  
仿佛是应和他的话，源赖光更用力地顶了两下，满意地听到鬼切带着鼻音的呜咽。  
你什么时候才能明白，能指望的不是你的邻居或者前同学，你该请求我的仁慈，听话地迎合我，说不定我会放过你。  
他俯身吻了吻鬼切颤抖的眼睫。  
我本不舍得这样强迫你，鬼切。可是你眼里心里不该有别人，只能有我。我会让你明白这一点的。

4  
八岐大蛇快乐地打量着拘谨的鬼切，心里涌上一种扭曲的满足感。  
原来这就是让源赖光日思夜想的Omega，终于被我发现了。别人闻不出来，八岐大蛇可是和源赖光认识这么多年，瞬间辨别出了电梯里这个黑发青年身上熟悉的淡淡的信息素。  
啧啧啧，怪不得这几个月源赖光酒席都不怎么来吃，也不作加班狂了，果然是外面有人了。  
仿佛抓住了别人的弱点，他愉快地走出电梯时，嘴角已经掩饰不了笑意了。  
今天似乎十分诡异高管终于走了，电梯里的人都松了一口气。  
“吓死了，我还以为他要找你麻烦呢。”山兔从一摞资料后面露出脑袋。“你昨天怎么没来？”  
鬼切勉强笑了下。“有点不舒服…”  
他确实状况不太好。  
醒来的时候已经是第二天的下午。他全身无力地躺在床上，被褥已经被冷汗浸透了。  
头一跳一跳得痛，骨头像散了架一样，他努力回忆了一下前一天自己都干了什么，可是只记得从超市回来后很早就睡了过去。  
源赖光帮他清理了身体，扫走了地上的玻璃碎片，把弄乱的东西都放回了原位，但鬼切仍不可避免地注意到不对的地方。  
比如不知道放到哪里去了的水杯。手腕上的挫伤。嘴唇咬破的伤口。  
噩梦？他想起醒来时身体沉重全身汗湿的感觉。  
长时间睡眠带来的无力感和低血糖的难受逼迫他起来勉强吃了一点饼干来摄入糖分，之后他回到床上，没多久又睡了过去。  
昨天鬼切在十层遇见了隔壁那个奇怪的邻居。他帮一个beta少女拎着东西，后者抱着两只狐狸，笑着跟鬼切打招呼。  
原来楼道里发霉的食物不是猫粮。鬼切脑子里乱糟糟地想。  
“荒。”那个人自我介绍说。他叫女孩先进屋了，似乎是想起前天晚上听到的声音，询问了两句。鬼切说没有碰倒什么东西，大概是别的声音，荒就没有多问，回屋去了。  
大概是终于对自己的身体状态感到担忧，鬼切和医生约了时间，做个简单的检查。  
周五下班赶回家的人总是很多，鬼切在路边等了许久，也没打到一辆出租车。他烦躁地划着手机，在想要不要把预约取消掉时，一辆有些眼熟的车停在了他旁边。  
“你脸色不太好。”  
“……”鬼切明显没有想到源赖光为什么会突然停下来和自己说话，一时没有反应过来。他只说了一句去新城区，后者已经打开了车门。  
“上来吧，我也是那个方向。”

鬼切坐在副驾驶位，心里某种喜悦感和某种奇怪的期待好像突然活了起来。

5

源赖光已经很长时间不需要躲在窗帘后面偷看鬼切的公寓，或者在下班后跟在后面跟踪他了。  
那次从医院回来后两周，他和鬼切确定了关系。  
这段感情两人都没有告诉身边的同事，除了在发现端倪之后嘲笑了一通源赖光的八岐大蛇，还有和鬼切从小就认识的酒吞茨木两人之外，再没有人知道他们在一起的事情。  
确立关系后一个月左右，他们开始了同居生活。每天工作结束之后，鬼切先到负一层等上一会，源赖光再下来开车，两人一起回家。源赖光提过几次要公开关系，但鬼切担心因此改变同事对他的态度，也不想影响源赖光的事业，迟迟没有答应，后者也就没有强求。  
心上人就在身边，再也不需要去通过窥视他的短信息，偷窥他的生活或是调查他的朋友来了解鬼切了，但源赖光的控制欲并没有减少，即便他对鬼切的喜欢让他再做不出哪怕是一点点伤害他的事情。  
他卖掉了鬼切旧公寓对面的那间屋子，也不再时刻关注他的一举一动。他们的生活似乎回到了正常的情侣交往状态。

恋爱的初始总是如胶似漆般火热。不同于以前的独居生活，新的琐事占满了鬼切的时间。他在源赖光家里那间比他之前那个大了两倍的厨房尝试新的菜谱，可以在书房里占据了一整面墙的书架上随便选喜欢的书籍，周末在浴缸里洗澡时假装要把水溅到源赖光的睡袍上然后听他半真半假地教育他。最重要的是，像之前保证过的那样，鬼切搬到源赖光的单层小独栋住之后再也没乱用过药物。最初的几个星期脱瘾反应让他每天晚上头痛得睡不着觉，每次翻来覆去的时候，源赖光都会从背后抱住他，哄他入睡。半夜醒来时，床头总会有一杯温水。  
慢慢的，鬼切不再依赖于药物的安定成分，每天精神状态也好了不少。不过沉溺在源赖光的温柔体贴中的他有时候会觉得，爱这种东西大概也会上瘾吧。

两人“第一次”发生关系的时候，鬼切害羞地打趣过源赖光，敏感的点找的这么准，不愧是情场老手。后者笑笑，俯身亲吻着他的额角，说你才是我唯一的爱，永远都是。  
源赖光耐心等待了这么久，两个人的关系终于进了一步的时候，就和他想象过无数次的情景一模一样。他不由自主地想起，那天自己强迫他的时候，身下的人轻轻的颤抖，和恐惧的带着泪光的眼睛。而此刻再没有那晚的粗暴和急迫，他慢慢吻着怀中的人，帮他缓解紧张，引导他青涩地回应自己。  
鬼切抬眸望向源赖光时，眼里满是喜欢和信赖，一如他当初带着崇拜和欣喜看着他的样子。每当这时，源赖光总有些愧疚和不忍的感觉，但很快又深深陷于鬼切掏给他那颗热诚的心中，忘掉了对他的欺骗和隐瞒。  
上瘾而无法自拔的，又何止鬼切一个。

这天鬼切难得回老公寓附近，顺便约了酒吞和茨木一起吃个晚饭。许久不见，三人聊的很开心，在一家还不错的日料店一直呆到很晚。  
酒吞难以避免地注意到了鬼切的变化。  
他似乎开朗了很多，眼睛下面常年带着的淡淡的黑眼圈也没有了，似乎这段时间都日子过得还不错。当然他也注意到了鬼切翻菜单的时候左手上的那抹反光。  
宽边的银戒，镶了一枚小小的钻石，闪闪发光。  
注意到他的视线，鬼切不好意思地搓了搓手。  
“你要结婚了？”后知后觉的茨木几乎喊了出来，被另外两人瞪了回去。鬼切小声诚恳地说:“嘘……只是订婚了，没错，源……他父母希望我们婚礼能办的隆重一些，但是我们没打算太过宣扬，想在叔叔阿姨回国之前先定下来，免得他们一定要来一套很正式的流程。”  
茨木明显还在消化这个事实，酒吞微微皱眉，把一直没离手的酒杯放下了。  
“我没有别的意思，但是你已经……想好了？我是说，你们在一起的太快了，我就是有点不习惯，他不像你喜欢的类型。”  
鬼切微微有些不快。他知道酒吞一直不知道为什么不喜欢源赖光，所以他很少和他们提起源赖光的事情。但自己的朋友一再表达对自己的恋人的不满也让他有些难受。  
酒吞也意识到这种问题有些不合时宜，没再做声。三人在有些僵硬的氛围中又喝了两杯，约定的时间差不多到了，源赖光打电话过来，开车过来接鬼切，他遍道别先离席了。  
走到外面的时候，酒吞追了上来。  
“刚才我不是故意质疑你……未婚夫的，只是知道的太突然，哈哈……认识这么久了，却没怎么了解过你的另一半。作为朋友，我还是要给你我的祝福的。茨木也是一样，这家伙，又不好意思说，你……”  
鬼切点了点头。  
“我知道。”  
两人拥抱了一下，道了别。鬼切出了店铺，看到车边站着的源赖光，欣喜地快步走了过去。

6  
源赖光和鬼切举办了一场规模不大的婚礼。两人都只请了几位熟识的宾客，准备也比较仓促，但源赖光觉得这些都是流程，早些办完比较好，鬼切也不在乎这些，一切都依他办了。  
“想到以后都不会来上班了，还是有点舍不得。”鬼切坐在副驾驶说。他们正驱车前往公司，取上东西，再和同事告个别。搬去新家前有时间去一起旅行一次，当做是蜜月。源赖光家里会承担所有费用，当做是送给新人的新婚礼物。  
源赖光微笑了一下，在等红灯的空隙，拉起了他的手。  
“家离这边又不远，你随时都可以回来。”他压低声音，笑着看着鬼切。“你男人就在这里工作，你还没机会随时来看看？”  
他们停好车子，携手上了楼。周末公司里人少了很多，一路上没需要和多少人打招呼，就来到了源赖光的办公室。  
说是办公室，其实是个玻璃墙划出的隔间。源氏总裁不习欢显得很特殊，就把办公地移到了这里，和其他员工在一起。里面可以透过玻璃看外面，但外面是看不到里面的。一进来，源赖光便拉过鬼切，两人快速地亲吻了一下。源赖光手抚上鬼切的腰，后者靠在办公桌上笑了起来，叫他别闹。  
“我去交代点事情，你在这等等，马上回来。”  
源赖光走后，鬼切无聊地打量着这间办公室。源赖光平时做事十分严谨有条理，办公室也很简洁规整，没有什么私人物品。他感到有些无趣，坐到了源赖光的扶手椅上，一边转着椅子一边看外面的人工作。  
当老板就是不一样啊，椅子都这么舒服。这里看外面真清楚，咦，可以看到我之前的工位哎。  
源赖光要比他高一点，鬼切撑着桌子稍微站起来了一点，想看得更清楚一些，不小心碰到了桌上的鼠标，电脑屏幕亮了。  
他一时好奇地点开了锁屏，果然需要密码。毫无创意的鬼切试了源赖光的生日，自己的生日，两人的名字，结婚纪念日，都错了。  
他仔细回想了一下两人温存的时候源赖光喜欢叫他的称呼，红着脸打了几个字，解锁了。  
鬼切也愣了一下。其实他就是随便试试，没想过真的能打开源赖光的电脑。随便看一看……他应该不会生气吧。  
这样想着，仿佛在深入了解自家Alpha的隐藏的一面，他点开文件库，拉了拉长长是进度条。  
末尾有个空白的文件夹，他打开了，里面有个用他的名字命名的子文件夹。鬼切一时有点惊奇，最后一次修改日期是上个月。他微有点紧张，又有点好奇，会是什么？电子日志？他们的照片？  
点开文件夹，鬼切呆坐在椅子上，如坠冰窟。  
里面有好多段聊天记录，都是简讯的截图，都是他之前和别人发过的，还有不多的几张照片，看起来像是他的公寓，角度来自之前住的公寓楼下和对面的楼层。甚至还有一份医生的个人简历，是他之前的医生。  
他慢慢靠在了椅背上，浑身发冷。  
文件的时间，最早的可以追溯到他刚入职不久的日期，那时候他还没怎么和源赖光见过面。  
鬼切感觉双手在微微颤抖，他一时没有想明白，源赖光一直掌握着关于他的一切？  
外面的脚步声打断了他混乱的思绪，鬼切手忙脚乱地关掉了显示器，努力吸了口气让自己冷静下来。  
源赖光推门走了进来，看到鬼切，有些担心:“你没事吧？脸色好像有点差，怎么了？”  
鬼切不动声色地平缓了一下呼吸，感觉到后背的冷汗已经浸湿了衬衫。他假装镇定地回答:“没什么，有些累了。”  
源赖光揽住他的肩，又确定了一下他真的没什么事，两人下楼回去了。

回家的路上鬼切有些精神恍惚。他甚至有点不敢看身边的人，担心自己眼底的恐惧会泄露秘密。后背还有些发凉，他实在无法接受，也无法理解自己喜欢的人，自己的丈夫，有这样的一面。  
他如果知道了我发现他过监视我，会怎么样？他会不会反应过激？他现在在控制我吗？？  
鬼切胡思乱想着，都没意识到已经到家了。源赖光叫了他两声，他才反应过来，慌忙下了车。  
看到他状态不是很好，源赖光以为他是出行前有些紧张，便陪他回卧室休息，自己去准备晚饭。看着源赖光的背影，鬼切一时间有点恍惚的感觉，心里有种暗暗的期待，希望自己发现的只是情人之间的某个玩笑，或者是还没在一起之前某个来自爱慕者多事的朋友的帮助。  
两人的卧室地上打开摆放着几件行李箱，里面是这几天他收拾好准备旅行的衣物杂物。他抱着头，坐到了一个箱子上，双目无神地想着各种可能。  
突然，他想起了什么，偷偷看了一眼厨房，确认源赖光应该不会突然出来，赶紧摸出了手机，播了妖刀姬的号码。  
妖刀是他来公司的时候带他的前辈，现在是源赖光的助理。妖刀姬脾气虽然比较暴，但是做事很高效，为人又可靠，之前鬼切和她还挺熟的。  
“你说的小区......啊，有！今年年初，源总托我在那里租过一间公寓，不过他没交代过是做什么的，你需要地址吗？”  
“不，不用了......”鬼切慢慢滑到了地上。“你是说，他配过新的钥匙是吗？”  
“刚租完房子，他确实叫我顺便配一套出租屋的钥匙，不过后来他说换了锁，让我重新配了一副新的，有什么问题吗？”  
“没，没有。”  
鬼切呆滞地敷衍着。他想起自己找不到很久的备用钥匙，后来源赖光帮他搬家的时候才找到的。他想到了家里经常找不到的一些无关紧要的东西，心里闪过一个可怕的猜测。  
那边妖刀姬还在自顾自地说：”真没想到你们两个在一起了，我真替你们高兴，你们瞒我们瞒的可够久的。“  
“......谢谢”  
“真的是，源赖光这个不可一世的家伙，他能有你真的很幸运。我跟他共事也很久了，你们蜜月回来有机会再聚聚的话，我可以跟你讲好多你不知道的他的事...”  
鬼切忍不住了，打断了她，说要去帮忙收拾东西了，挂了电话。  
关于他的事，我猜我也可以给你讲些你不知道的......  
鬼切思来想去，觉得还是先假装不知道这件事。但他们出行的机票就是两天后，无论如何自己是不能和源赖光一起去的。他只能压下恐惧的感觉，继续表现得仿佛无事发生。  
晚上，源赖光接到电话，公司有急事需要处理，他开车出去了。他像往常一样，出门前和鬼切交换了一个吻，可这个吻对于鬼切来说已经没有往日的欣喜和心动，只剩马上可以有机会独处的激动和急切。源赖光前脚一离开家，他立刻给茨木打了个电话。  
很明显，这一对又在他们家里的沙发上喝着啤酒看电视，茨木开了免提，叫酒吞一起坐过来。后者先反应过来鬼切今天不正常的地方。  
“这么晚了，怎么突然打过来？出什么事了？”  
“你们不是要出国旅行吗？我以为你们已近走了..."茨木在旁边补道。  
“机票是周一，这不重要，听着......我不能去。”  
“......什么？！”两人一起说。酒吞和茨木交换了一下眼神。”前几天见面你们还挺正常的，怎么，吵架了？他对你不好？你生病了？头痛又复发了？！还是他出意外了？最好是这个，不我是说......“  
“不是，你们听我说......”鬼切按了按太阳穴，他的头却是在突突地跳着痛，刚才太紧张自己都没注意到。他深吸了一口气，咽了咽口水。感到了他的犹豫，那边也安静下来，他隔着电话都感觉到他的两个朋友坐直了凑过来等着听他说。  
鬼切把事情捡着轻的先说了一遍，为了防止他们反应太大，他只提到了对面的出租屋、偷拍和偷看短信息这些，没有说源赖光可能复制过他的门钥匙这些。  
那边倒吸了一口气，半晌，酒吞小心翼翼地问：“他现在......”  
"他还不知道我知道。刚刚出去了，我不知道什么时候会回来。“鬼切快速地说。  
“你快离开那吧！”茨木已经开始着急了。“如果真像你说的那样严重，我们不能让他带你走，这太危险了。”  
“他开走了车，这里最近的出租车点和公交站都要走二十分钟，如果他追上来怎么办！”  
“再不走就没机会了，你什么都不用带，快去最近的车站，我和茨木搭地铁过去找你，在中转站会面。他打电话来不要接就对了，来了再想办法。”  
鬼切站起身，跺了跺坐麻了的双腿，心里乱糟糟的。但酒吞说得对，他不能和源赖光一起走了，在一起那么长时间他肯定会露馅的。想到这里，他下定决心，快速穿上风衣，准备出去。可就在他要开门的时候，门锁突然从外面转动了，吓了他一跳。  
“鬼切？你怎么......”源赖光推开门，正好看到鬼切呆在玄关。“你要出去吗？”  
“没，没，没有，”鬼切努力挤出笑容，可是声音还是在微不可查地颤抖。“我突然想起来今天还没有看过信箱，我......"他准备用这个借口溜出去，但源赖光拦住了他。  
“你今天累了，不要出去吹风了，我去就好。”不等鬼切说话，他又出了门。  
鬼切靠在了墙上，感到心脏正剧烈地跳着。就差一点......这下失去这次机会了，他为什么回来的这样早？不过还好，刚才要是早一点出门了，估计会在路上遇到，这样更解释不清了。  
源赖光去洗澡的时候他终于有机会给酒吞和茨木发个消息。他现在用的是源赖光给他买的新手机，但现在他不敢再用，怕源赖光在这个手机里也装了什么程序，便把旧手机找出来。  
来不及多打字，他简单告诉他们今天出不去了，连忙关了机，把手机塞到了床垫下面。这个位置正好躺在床上可以用手摸到，他准备晚上源赖光睡着了再试试联系他们。

今天有些心不在焉啊，鬼切。  
源赖光睡前仔细回想了下今天到底发生了什么事情。以往虽然两人不是每天晚上都缠绵，但自己如果主动提出鬼切也不会拒绝，今天不知道为什么，他似乎不太愿意自己碰他。刚才抚摸他的脸的时候，明显感到身下的人畏缩了一下。  
源赖光没有再勉强他，翻身躺了回去，默不作声地准备睡觉了。鬼切侧躺着背对他，听着身后传来的轻轻的呼吸声。  
可能是困倦带来的错觉，他突然想到，如果自己今天没有试着打开源赖光的电脑，或者立刻关机不去多看，自己现在应该可以心安理得地接受他，可以继续憧憬即将到来的蜜月旅行。除了他偶然发现的往事，源赖光对他没有一点  
熄灯之后，很久两人都没有睡着。

第二天一天仍没什么改变。虽然鬼切勉力装出没事的样子，但源赖光还是敏锐地意识到，自己的恋人在瞒着他什么。  
在一起之后，他已经很长时间没打谈过鬼切的私人琐事了，这让他有点烦躁。  
他看着坐在落地窗下看书的鬼切有些僵硬背影，想起昨天在办公室他魂不守舍的样子。  
难道……  
源赖光没感觉到指甲因为握拳握得太紧已经掐进了手心里。他几乎忍不住直接去问鬼切，质问他为什么要怀疑自己，为什么不理解他的心情。我明明都已经放弃那样做，想和你好好在一起，你为什么……！！你昨天是不是想离开我？！我真的这么让你害怕吗？  
他猛的站了起来，但又马上克制住了自己，只是慢慢走到鬼切身后。他用手环住鬼切的肩膀时，后者推拒了一下，但他没有松开，蹭了蹭鬼切柔软的黑发。  
“乖孩子，告诉我，”他轻声细语地在他耳边蛊惑着。“昨天你是不是看到什么了？”  
鬼切的身子颤了一下，在他怀里摇了摇头。  
哼……  
你从来都学不会演戏，鬼切。你这样怎么能保护好你自己呢。  
源赖光用手抬起鬼切的脸，强迫他抬头看着自己。  
“还有别人知道吗？你告诉谁了？”  
“我……我没有……”鬼切还想撒个谎躲过去，看到源赖光眼睛里陌生的神情，不敢再说下去。他知道了，他知道了，怎么办……  
他试图站起来跑出去，但他不知道这个举动激怒了本来压抑着某种东西的源赖光。刚跑了一步，他被拽着手臂拉了回来，他干脆挣扎着想推开他，可Omega的力气毕竟要比Alpha小很多，加上他本来身体也不算好，被源赖光一路半拖半拽拖到了卧室。  
鬼切完全来不及反应，就被按在了床上。他所有的挣扎都被源赖光牢牢限制住了，只能毫无作用地叫:“源赖光！你干什么！”  
“干什么……”源赖光轻笑一声。他不顾身下的人不断的推拒，吻着他的脖子。他在鬼切锁骨上咬了一下，换来了更猛烈的挣扎。  
“我本来不想这样的，鬼切。”他在耳边轻声说，声音里某种压抑的近乎痴迷的东西让鬼切更加害怕。  
“我不想这样……是你……该听话一点的……”  
他粗暴地吻着鬼切颤抖的嘴唇，一只手去扯他的衣服。鬼切用能活动的一只手推搡着，但根本阻止不了他的动作，只能颤抖着偏过头去，躲避他目光。  
源赖光对上鬼切含着泪的视线，看着他咬紧下唇不愿发出声音，有些不忍。他想起那天晚上，自己也是这样强迫他，无视他的哭喊，要了一次又一次，之后自己发誓再也不会这样让他难受了。  
在一起之后他确实没有再让鬼切哭过，哪怕是在两人都做到兴致很高，鬼切喊疼的时候他也没有多欺负他。  
像捧着心爱的珍宝。  
可现在……  
在他犹豫的几秒钟里，鬼切摸到了床头的夜灯，抓起来向源赖光砸过去。后者没想到他突然动作，往旁边一躲，还是被打到了额角，摔到床下。鬼切爬起来，冲到离得最近的卫生间，从里面锁了门。  
源赖光捂着头爬起来，从外面拉了拉门，没有作用。想着鬼切躲在里面害怕的样子，又后悔又有点生气。  
“鬼切。”  
“出来，鬼切，我不会对你做什么的。”  
“别躲在里面了，你想在那里呆多久？”  
鬼切心想，相信你才有鬼了。他把衣服拉整齐，整理了一下刚才弄乱的头发，靠着墙角蹲下来。  
本来他也想在这里多躲一会，但是源赖光就等在外面这个事实让他不想在这多待一刻。怎么没随身带着手机呢？他懊悔地想。  
源赖光说的对，还能在里面躲多久呢？  
源赖光还在外面叫他，声音温和得像是在唤他来吃碗饭一样，但鬼切听的浑身冰凉。突然，他的目光落在了卫生间的小窗子上。  
这栋房子几乎所有窗子都是有防盗网的，但这一扇没有，因为这里比较高，离地面有些距离，爬是爬不上来的。他小心地推开窗子，爬了出去。  
虽然不算太高，但把腿伸到外面看着下面的水泥地面的感觉还是很让他紧张。想了想没有办法了，他咬牙跳了下去。  
还好，落地的时候他没有摔倒，但还是没站稳崴到了脚踝。他忍着痛，快步走向外面的大街。就算源赖光追出来，大白天的总不能当街对他做什么。想到这里他跑的更快了些，着急到对面街区找人帮忙。  
就在过马路的时候，鬼切跑的太着急，没有看到拐角过来的车。刚崴到的脚让他来不及躲闪，被车撞倒了。  
他躺在地上，回头模糊的看到源赖光跑过来的身影。但他还来不及思考什么，就失去了意识。

0

END

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然我也很喜欢这类的有点变态的性p，但是在三次元，这些作为情趣的前提一定要是两情相悦，你情我愿，不要把文里的情节作为情侣间的相处方式。大家能分清对错是非，又能觉得我写的东西稍微有些好看，我就很开心了  
> 。另外阿司匹林真的会上瘾，不要乱用药物orz


End file.
